The 3rd Uchiha
by waterbending Ninja
Summary: That's right. There's a third Uchiha. Read to find out about her, her troubles, her power, and her love. Witch Uchiha will she fall for? Sasuke? Itachi? Will she fall for one of the sannin? Read to find out all about her, Katara Uchiha! Not Avatar Katara


Naruto (Katara's story) 

Charecters

The Charecters off Naruto and Katara

At the ocean side

Sasuke:He's sitting on a rock coming out of the ocean with his feet in the water.

He's sitting there just watching the ocean when he see's a girl come out of the

water. She looks at him and smiles. She then ducks back under. He's captavated so

without thinking he dives in after the girl. He swims to the spot where the girl was

to see her swimming deeper and deeper into the ocean. He follows her. She turns

around to see him and smiles he goes twords her as fast as he can. He comes face

to face with the girl and stoped. She reaches her hand forward to his he puts his

hand on hers they stay there as long as they can untill he runs out air he then

grabs her hand and starts swimming to the surface. They reach the surface and

Sasuke gasps for breath. He turns to her to see her breathing as normaly as

possiable.

How...what...? Who are you?

Girl:Laughs I'm Katara, and you?

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke. What kind of name if "Katara"?

Katara: It's my kind of name. What kind of a name is "Sasuke"?

Sasuke: It's my kind of name.

Katara: So who really are you?

Sasuke:What do you mean?

Katara: You're a Ninja aren't you?

Sasuke: Yea, I'm a Ninja of the Villdge hidden in the leafs.

Katara: The hidden Leaf?

Sasuke: Yea.

Katara: So you're a what Chunin?

Sasuke: Yea,how did you know?

Katara: You look like a Chunin.

Sasuke: Where are you from?

Katara: Every where and nowhere.

Sasuke:What do you mean?

Katara:I lost my family when I was really young. About 4 or 5. I've lived by myself

going from place to place ever since. I stayed in one place but had to leave for

complicated reasons

Sasuke: That's one thing we have in common.

Katara: What do you mean?

Sasuke:We both lost our famlies when we were young.

Katara: Oh

Sasuke: well I beat you though

Katara: What do you mean?

Sasuke: My whole clan was destroyed, and by my own brother.

Katara: Oh I'm so sorry. I take it your an avenger?

Sasuke:I barely know you but you're the only person who can read me like a book

Katara:Laughs I guess I'm just special.

Sasuke:Looks her in the eyes Yea, you are.

Katara:Looks down and then back at Sasuke she see's him leaning closer to her

and she follows his lead. They lean in and share a kiss that makes their whole

lives, and all the pain they went through worth it

Sasuke:Looks her in the eyes I usuly don't show any emotion to people

whatsoever.

Katara: Neither do I

Sasuke: I really like you. You're the only person I've ever told about my past. And I

meet you a total of five minutes ago. How did you do it?

Katara: I don't know, but I know one thing, it's asiprical

They spend the next two days together on the beach neither going home they

sleep there and would wake up side by side with Sasuke holding Katara in his

Arms. The next two days went perfectly. It was interupted on the second afternoon

when Sasuke and Katara were walking on side the ocean, and Sasuke saw a

yellow haired boy and a pink headed girl runing twords them yelling his name

Sasuke: Katara, I've got to go. Those are other Ninja's probly trying to take me

back to the Leaf.

Katara: Well whats bad about that?

Sasuke: I don't want them to meet you. Trust me it won't go over well.

Katara: I trust you.

They Kiss

Sasuke:Goodbye. I...I love you. He blushes thinking he just made a huge mistake

Katara: I love you too. Goodbye She darts off the the woods one way and he goes

the other way to meet the on coming ninja's

Sakura: Spots Sasuke SASUKE!!

Naruto: You little... What's wrong with you running off like that you had Sakura

worried sick!

Sakura:runs over and throws her Arms around him You've been gone for 3 days!

We were _all_ worried sick!

Naruto: I wasn't.

Sasuke: throws Sakura's arms off of him. Are we gonna stand around here or

head back home?

Naruto: Oh shut up and let's go. Jumps into the trees followed by Sakura

Sasuke: Looks back to see Katara perched in a tree watching him leave, She

waves and sheds a tear, He does the same and Jumps after Sakura and Naruto

Sakura: What were you doing the whole time you were gone?

Sasuke: Nothing of importantce to you. He said with such venium that Sakura

jumped in front of him right behind Naruto. Sasuke looks back twords Katara and

sheds a single tear and Then foceses on the road in front of him

The Villidge hidden in the leaves

Tsunde: What were you thinking runing off like that? What if there was a mission

we needed you for?

Sasuke: I'm sorry it wont happen again

Tsunde: It better not!

Sasuke:Walks out to be gretted by Sakura What do you want?

Sakura: Just wanted to know if you got in trouble

Sasuke:It's none of your buisness. Why are you so nosey? It's my life not yours, so

just butt out!

Sakura:holding back tears

Sasuke: I'm sorry it's just...Yea I got in a little trouble I...I gotta go

Kakashi: Walking up behind Sakura What was that all about?

Sakura:I don't know. He's been in a bad mood even for him ever since we met him

at the ocean side.

Kakashi: Oh? To himself_ Something had to have happen at the ocean side, but what? I hope he didn't _

_meet"her"_

Sakura: I'm worried about him Kakashi sensi.

Kakashi: Don't be he's just upset he'll get over it.

Sakura: Do you think he could have seen Itachi or something? That would put him

in a bad mood.

Kakashi: I doubt it was that he wasn't hurt. If he had a run-in with Itachi he would

have some injurys.

Sakura:True. He must have had something bad happen though.

Kakashi:In his head_ Or something really good that he didn't want to leave._

Naruto:walking up Hey Sakura Hey Kakashi-Sensi

Sakura:Oh hey Naruto

Naruto: Whats wrong?

Sakura: I'm worried about Sasuke.

Naruto: Why? he's Always a jerk to you.

Sakura: No he's not! He's just...A complex indivedule.

Kakashi: You two go train somewhere.

Sakura:Why?

Kakashi: Because I said so. Now go.

Sakura: Yes Sensi

Naruto:Why don't you help me with my tree climbing?

Sakura:Fine. Let's go Both run off down the hall

Kakshi:Knocks on the Hokaga's door.

Tsunde: Come in.

Kakashi: enters

Tsunde: Is there something I can help you with?

Kakashi: Yea, I think I know whats up with Sasuke but I need your permission

to leave the Villidge to see if it's true.

Tsunde: What do you think is wrong with him?

Kakashi: I think he meet an old friend and fell in Love with her.

Tsunde: You think he fell in Love? Sasuke?

Kakashi: I know it's hard to belive but the two of them have ALOT in commin.

It wouldn't be so unbeliveable.

Tsunde: Wait, "Old friend"? You don't mean...?

Kakashi: Yea I do. They do have alot in commin. Like they're both Uchiha's for

one.

Tsunde:Bring her back. I want her back here in the villidge.

Kakashi: I'll do all I can

Tsunde: Bring her back. I don't care what it takes this is an "s" ranked mission

Kakashi.

Kakashi: I'll try but you knw how strong she is. If she dosn't want to come I might

not be able to make her.

Tsunde: Yes you will, I know you will. And I doubt she'll refuse. Not from you.

Smiles

Kakashi: It would be better if Orochimaru himself was still here. Week laugh We

all know she would come back for him

Tsunde: Yes she would, But your our best hope without him.After him leaving she

went balistic. Your our best chance.

Kakashi:Nods I'll do my best

Tsunde:I know you will. Now go

Kakashi travled to the ocean side and when he saw Katara on a rock ovrelooking

the ocean (The same one that Sasuke did when the meet) He stoped running and

walked over to her. Katara?

Katara:Kakashi Hatake? Could that possiably be you?

Kakashi: Yea, I haven't seen you in quite some time. But I didn't come for a visit

I'm on a mission

Katara: And whats that?

Kakashi: I need to know about what happend with you and Sasuke?

Katara: Remembering "_**I don't want them to meet you, it wouldn't go over well **_

_**trust me" **_Who?

Kakashi: Don't act like you don't know. He's my student. I know something happend,

and I want to know what.

Katara: I don't know what you're talking about.

Kakashi: Katara. Do you know who he really is?

Katara:I don't even know who your talking about.

Kakashi: Oh so you don't know Sasuke Uchiha?

Katara:Looks up shocked Uchiha?!

Kakashi: Yes, sasuke Uchiha. As in from the clan your clan, though you didn't

spend much time there.

Katara: If he's a Uchiha and isn't dead, that would make him... but he's to young to

be..

Kakashi: He's not. He's Itachi's little brother.

Katara: I can't belive this. Does he have the Sharringan too?

Kakashi: Not yet he has the abbility he just can't use it yet.

Katara: I hope he dosen't get it the same way Itachi did.

Kakashi: What do you mean? How did he get it?

Katara: He killed his closest friend. He said it was the only way.

Kakashi: mumbles Naruto.

Katara: You have to watch his closest friend.

Kakashi:You know I might need some help with that.

Katara: What? You needing help? Impossible.

Kakashi: I need a special kind of help. Like your help

Katara: You want me to go back with you?

Kakashi: Well tecnacly Lady Hokage does, but I wouldn't mind haveing you come

back. And on the way you can tell me what happend with You and Sasuke.

Katara: Laughs What if I say no?

Kakashi: I know you won't

Katara: I said I never wanted to see that place again, I told you that the day I left

Kakashi: Yes, When Orochimaru left, but I thought you would want to see your old

friends and I want you back, we were best friends, I miss you.

Katara: Stands up and hugs Kakashi I missed you to, every day. Pulls back and

looks him right in the eye Leaving you was like leaving my brother, of course I'll

come back I've had long enough time on my own, lets go.

They travel back to the back to the Villidge. Katara tells Kakashi all about the

few days. but leaves out the details like the kiss.That was personal.

Kakashi: So you really know how to pick um'. First Orochimaru, then Itachi now

Sasuke?

Katara: Orochimaru and Itachi was a mistakes.___I couldn't had loved someone like _

_them._

Kakashi: You didn't think that when you were _"In love" _ with him.

Katara: I was confused. sheds a single tear

Kakashi: looks and sees the tear roll down her cheek and stops talking abou it

because he know it's a sore subject You're going to love the Villidge. It's a verry

nice place.

Katara: Laughs seeing that Kakashi changed the subject Well why don't you tell

me a little about it. The things I need to know so I don't look like an idiot.

Kakashi:Laughs I'd be glad to well-

Katara: Wait stop! Stops on the limb shes jumping on

Kakashi: stops beside her What?

Katara: Why are you wering a mask?

Kakashi: Laughs You made us stop for that?

Katara: I just noticed. I'm a little slow.

Kakashi:Laughs and takes off the mask I use it to cover my Sharingan. And it

drives people nuts. Especialy Naruto and Sakura.

Katara: Who?

Kakashi: My other students.

Katara: So they call you "Kakashi-Sensi"?

Kakashi: Yea all the kids do why?

Katara: Well I better get used to getting strange looks!

Kakashi: Huh?

Katara: There is no way I'm calling you "Kakashi-Sensi"! I'm not even used to the

mask I'm used to your whole face, or the Anbu you.

Kakashi:Laughs I guess there are perks of never aging.

Katara:Laughs Some perks. Some things that suck.

Kakashi: Like what?

Katara: Let's see? I've fell in Love with Orochimaru and Itachi. And now

I'm gonna have to leave sasuke too. Well he'll leave me but you get the point.

Kakashi: Hey. You frogot someone.

Katara:I had a crush on you it wasn't full on love. But with you it was diffrent.

I'm able to be friends with you.

Kakashi: And it's been nothing but great times.

Katara: Laughs We had some good times. But I need you to promise me

something.

Kakashi: Anything.

Katara: I don't want you to tell anyone that dosen't know about my "Curse".

Kakashi: I won't tell a soul and I'll make sure to montion it to the others in the

Villidge that know.

Katara: I'll tell Tsunde, and Jiraiya . I have to talk to them right away any way.

Kakashi: We don't need to waste any more time.

Katara: ok now tell me everything I need to know.

They finnish their Journey with Kakashi telling her about how the Villidge has

changed since she was there last. He also told her everything about the people she

would be associating with (The other kids). When they came up to the Leaf Villidge

wall

Katara: Looking at the great wall Wow. It's been a while.

Kakashi: Yes it has.

Rido: Katara? Katara is that you?

Katara: Turns to see the guards (Rido and Gito) Running twrds her Rido! Gito!

Gito:Runs up and hugs Katara Wow it's been a while! You're looking as young

as ever Laughs

Katara: Well one of us has to! Laughs

Rido: What no hug for me?

Katara: Jumps to hug Rido Of course you do crinkle face!

Rido: Hey!

Katara: Laughs We gotta catch up later but now I have to go talk to Tsunde and

Jiraiya.

Rido: You better come back soon.

Gito: Real soon.

Katara: Of course I will! Runs off and catches up with Kakashi

Naruto: Running up to Kakashi and Katara Hey Kakashi-Sensi Where- sees

Katara Oh Hey who are you? trying to be smooth

Katara: Wow you're like a miny Jiraiya .

Naruto: I'm not like Pervy Sage! Who are you to talk to the next Hokage like that?!

Kakashi: Naruto, shut up. This is a good friend of the current Hokage.

Naruto: Grandma Tsunde? A friend? Yea right who would be friends with gradma?

Katara: Wow you have no respect for athority do you?

Kakashi: No he really dosen't.

Katara: Walks over to Naruto and kisses him on the cheek don't change that.

Especialy for either one of the pervs, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Turns to Kakashi

I'm gonna go on to talk to Tsunde and Jiraiya I'll talk to you later. Runs off

twords the Hokage Mansion

Naruto: Who is she?! And why did she kiss me like a mom? She's not any older

then me.

Kakashi: Laughs Her name's Katara. She's a good friend of most all of the Joinin

and The Sonin.

Naruto: Well other then Orochimaru I hope. Laughs

Kakashi:Laughs _If you only knew ,Naruto, If you only knew. _Did you come over

here for something?

Naruto: Yea, but I frogot what I came over for now.

Kakashi: Well then go do... something else.

Naruto: Yea Ok.

At the Hokage Mansion

Right outside Tsunde's door

Katara: Trust me she wants t see me! Let me go! Busts in the door with a guard

pulling her back. Tsunde sees her and has a stunned look on her face You just

gonna sit there or are you gonna tell this goon to get off me?

Tsunde:Snaping out of it Oh..Uh let her go she's a friend. Guard lets her go,

bows his head and then backs out of the door.

Katara: Thank you! runs over to Tsunde and hugs her Tsunde, you look great

especially for your age!

Tsunde: Look whos talking!

Both Laugh

Katara: I really need to talk to you and Jiraiya together. can you call him?

Tsunde: I have a better way

Hot springs

Jiraiya : I love reserch! Oh and who's this new specimin? Oh she's Beutifull! Wait is

that..? No it couldn't be.

Katara Coming up behing Jiraiya No it's just a shaddow clone but thanks I do

look good don't I?

Jiraiya :Turns aroun to see Katara, and Jumps up Katara!Hugs her Yes you

do look good, you always have, and I supose you always will.

Katara: And you're still a perv. You always have been and you always will be.

Laughs I need to talk to you. Now.

The Three of them sitting by a hot spring with their feet in the water

Katara: Ok I'm gonna make this short and sweet I'd like to be an offical ninja of

the hidden leaf. And I need you two to help me out. I need some traning just to

brush up on my skill and thats where you come in Jiraiya . And I need you,

Tsunde, to set me up some matches so it doesn't rise suspicion.

Tsunde: How long do you need traning for?

Katara: Every day, six hours a day, for two months.

Jiraiya : Thats alot of work! I don't know if I can do that.

Katara: Wispers to Tsunde **Watch this** Moves beside Jiraiya and raps her arms

around his arm and said in her best Sexy voice Please Jiraiya . I really need you help.

It would mean the world to me.

Jiraiya : Mouth hanging openand eyes wide open O...o...okay sure I'll help you

Tsunde and Katara laugh

Katara: As week to a hot girl as ever I see.

Jiraiya :What if your gonna be like that then mabey I wont help you!

Tsunde: Yes you will. And thats a direct order from the fifth Hokage!

Jaraih: Man I hate that your the Hokage!

Katara:I don't! Thanks Tsunde!

Tsunde no problem, as long as it keeps him away from his "reserch" for a while.

Jaraih: Hey! I am an artist! It is reserch!

Katara: Wow you really are a Pervy Sage

Jaraih: I see you've already meet Naruto.

Katara: Yea, I like him I would never have guessed he had the nine tailed fox in

him

Shizune: running up to the three yelling at Tsunde for leaving the mansion.

She stops short when she see's Katara Katara! Hugs her Hi! How are you!

Katara: Hey, Good as possiable thanks and you?

Shizune: Not so good, stressed because Lady Tsunde won't do her paper work!

Katara: Uptight as always I see

Tsunde: Yes she is Sighs Ok let's go back to the boreing world of papers, I'll talk

to you later, Katara.

Katara: Laughing Bye

Tsunde leaves leaving just Jiraiya and Katara left to talk, the mood changes, no

laughing it gets serious

Jiraiya : You never said goodbye, You just left

Katara: I know Looks down asamed I'm sorry. I couldn't stand to look you in the

eye and say that I was leaving.

Jiraiya : I wouldn't have let you go, at least not without me

Katara: I know, that's why I didn't. I knew you needed to stay here, but I also

knew you wouldn't have let me leave.

Jiraiya : Looks down fighting back a tear Why Orochimaru? I loved you and you

just shook it you never thought of me as any more then a friend. Why?

Katara: I don't know. But looking back I wish I had fallen for you instead of him, I

still can't belive he left.

Jiraiya : Neither can I, but he did

Katara: She sheds a tear and looks up at Jiraiya and hugs him I'm sorry, for

everything. for leaving for not telling you and for not helping stop him

Jiraiya : He hugs her tightly You're back now and that's all that matters.

Katara: She pulls back and looks him in the eye having a deep conection making

it seem like it were back when they were children Help me, please

Jiraiya : I already agreed to train you

Katara: No, I mean help me find a way to reverse this curse that was put on me.

I can't deal with loosing any one else and having to live on trying to froget it.

Jiraiya : looking into his old friends eyes and speaking in the most serious voice

he had ever used in his life I swear to you, I'll do everything humanly possiable,

this'll be the last time. You'll be normal again.

Katara: Kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly I always loved you. I

couldn't watch you leave, so I tried to convince myself I didn't but I never stoped

hinking about you.

Jiraiya : Enogh about the past, let's focous on the future.

Katara: Pulling back to look him in the eyes Man I'm glad I can see you again,

you and your pervy self

They both laughd though both were crying inside because they missed each other

so much. Their relationship was strange, they loved each other more then

anything, but not in a romantic way. They were basicly brother and sister

Jiraiya : And I'm glad I get to see your beutiful face again, now let's get back to

town and go meet up with old friends

Katara: Now you'll have to help me. I also want to meet the kids of the villidge,

the people I'll be interacting with.

Jiraiya : Let's go then

The two stand up and walk to the villidge talking about funny things that happend

when they were kids, neither talking about serious maters

Asuma: Could that be...? Katara?!

Katara: Turning around to see Asuma running up to her Asuma!

Asuma: He reaches her and throws his arms around her hugging her Wow, I

haven't seen you in years! How have you been?

Katara: I've been as good as I can be, and how about you?

Asuma: Yea I've been great but wow I can' belive you're back home!

Katara: Belive it! I am and I'm here to stay!

Asuma: That's great!

Three kids come walking up to them 2 boys and 1 girl

Oh hey guys, I'd like you to meet Katara, she's a good friend.

Ino: Hi! I'm Ino, the prettiest girl in the entire leaf villidge

Shikamaru: Ha Yea sure you are

Choji: You're more of the most annoying girl in the entire leaf villidge

Ino: Well you two are the laziest and the fattest!

Asuma: Hey! Will you three ever stop fighting?

Katara: Laughing I think it's halarious!

Asuma: Don't encourge them!

Katara: I wasn't encourging I was just laughing

Shikamaru: How can she be an old friend? She's not any older then us.

Asuma: Laughs Well actualy-

Katara: Cutting him off Actually my parents were old friends with him and we

just knew each other but we were friends.

Asuma: Looking at her confused Uh Yea that's right but if you'll excuse us I need

to ask her smething privatly

Katara: She walks a little ways off with him Look I don't want any one who

dosen't already know about the curse to know, this'll hopefully be my last time as a

kid and I want to live it out as a kid I'm just telling people my family and I travled

to a far off villidge. Ok?

Asuma: Alright whatever you say. They walk back over to the group

Choji: Well I haven't seen you around here before? Where do you live?

Katara: I live here now but my family and I moved to a small vilidge and I just

came back.

Ino: Why did you leave?

Katara: We just decided to go live with other family.

Ino: But who wouldn't want to live here this villidge has the most awesome

guy ever!

Shikamaru: Oh you're to kind

Ino: Not you, you idiot! Sasuke!

Katara: remembering back to the time she spent with him I can't wait to meet him

Ino: Well don't get any ideas about him, he's mine!

Katara: Laughs

Guy: Katara?! Is that you?

Katara: Turns around to see Guy walking up with his students behind him Guy!

Guy: Catches up to her and hugs her Katara! When did you get here?

Katara: Just today, I see you're as fit as ever.

Lee: Guy-Sensi is the strongest ninja in the whole hidden leaf

Guy: Laughs Katara these are my students Tenten,

Tenten: Hey

Guy: Neji,

Neji: Hello

Guy: And Lee

Lee: Hi

Katara: Wow Lee's just a little you

Lee: Thank you!

Tenten: Are you new to the hidden leaf?

Katara: Kinda, I just came back. I lived here before but I left

Neji: Why did you leave? You're destiny is obiously here if you have come back.

Katara: I stoped listining to my destiny a long time ago.

Kurani: Asuma have you- Stops when she see's Katara Katara! Hugs her

Katara: Hey Kurani!

Kurani: You're back? Why?

Katara: It's a lomg story.

Choji: Do you know all the sensi's?

Katara: Yea pretty much

Katara and the rest of the sensi's laugh

Kurani: Well these are my students This is Hinata, Shino and Kiba.

Kiba: You frogot Akamaru. The Ninja hound barks and jumped out of Kiba's jaket

and lickes Katara He likes you

Katara: Bending down to pet the dog Well I like him too.

Hinata: Um Hi, I'm Hinata

Katara: Nice to meet you. So I take it you're Shino?

Shino: Yea Bugs start crawling out of his skin

Katara: Oh an Aburama are you? Cool.

Guy: Have you seen Kakashi yet?

Katara: Yea he kinda brought me back

Kurani: That's no suprise

Again all the Sensi's along with Katara laugh

Asuma: Speaking of wich here he comes with his students.

Ino: SASUKE!!

Sakura: Shut up Ino-pig!

Kakashi: Sighs and pulls Sasuke back before he saw Katara You two go on up

there we'll be right there

Sasuke: What?

Kakashi: I don't want you to freek out when we get to the group so I'm gonna warn

you of what you're gonna see.

Sasuke: I won't freek no mater what it is.

Kakashi: Well I'm gonna warn you anyway don't change your emotion, you don't

want anyone to find out what happend.

Sasuke: I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care He walks off with

his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground

Katara: Um Hey

Sasuke: When he hears the voice he looks up so fast he almost got wip lash, he

didn't know what to do so he just stood there eyes wide and mouth open

Naruto: Hey Katara, I see you've meet everyone

Sakura: Put's out her hand for Katara to shake Hi I'm Sakura

Katara: Shakes her hand and smiles I'm Katara Turning to Sasuke And you

are?

Sasuke: Stunned.

Kakashi: Put's his hand on Sasuke's shoulder This is Sasuke

Katara: Puts her hand out to shake Nice to meet you Sasuke.

Sasuke: Shuts his mouth and his eyes go back to normal,He smiles as he takes her

hand Yea it was.

Sakura: Huh?

Naruto: Sasuke you sound really stupid

Ino & Sakura: SHUT UP NARUTO! they hit him in the head making him fall

Katara: Taking her Eyes off Sasuke but not letting go of his hand she turns and

laughs

Kakashi: Puts his hand on Katara's and Sasuke's to make them let go before it

gets suspicious So I see everyone's meet Katara.

Katara: Yea, I can't wait to see some of you fight to see how good you are.

Guy: Well we need to get to training it was nice seeing you again Katara I'll see

you soon.

Guy, Lee, TenTen, and Neji leave

Asuma: Yea so do we I'll talk to you sometime soon

Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino Leave

Kurani: Ok Guys let's go We've gotta carch up some time soon

Katara: Duh! They both laugh

Kurani, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru leave

Sakura: Seems like you knew all the sensi's

Katara: Yea I've meet them all, they were all good friends with my parents.

Sasuke: You never told me that.

Naruto: You just meet stupid.

Kakashi: Ok we have to go train as well. Katara, Jiraiya how about you come join

us, and brush up on your skills and come watch with me?

Jiraiya : Sounds fun

Sasuke: You're a ninja?

Katara: I was. I left the hidden leaf and stoped

Sasuke: You had lived here?

Katara: Yea, Kakashi I'd love to join you

Kakashi: Well let's go

The forest

Kakashi: Ok I'm gonna pair you up, I want Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura and

Katara. Just fight but first I need to talk to Katara. They walk behind a tree Go

easy on Sakura, don't kill her. But win

Katara: Don't worry I won't Starts to walk off but Kakashi stops her by grabing

her arm

Kakashi: And don't use Sharingan.

Katara: Man you take the fun out of everything

Kakashi: Kisses her on the cheek I'm glad you're back

Katara: So am I. They walk back to join the group

Sakura: So should I go easy or are you good?

Kakashi: Go as hard as you can, if you don't you'll get beet, bad

Sakura: Ok

Sasuke and Naruto start to fight and fight for a long time but Sasuke finally beats

him with chidori. Then Katara and Sakura start to fight. Sakura throws everything

at her. Katara dosen't use any jutsu untill the verry end when she uses a lighting

blade to snd it

Kakashi: Ok good job everyone, head home. He walks over to Katara where

no one else can hear him Good job. And if you need a place to stay just come to

my place it's the same one it always has been.

Katara: Ok thanks I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke now.

Kakashi: Make sure no one hears you

Katara: Don't worry. She walks up the other three waiting on her

Naruto: Hey do you wanta get some ramen with me?

Sakura: I wanted her to come get dumplings with me.

Katara: How about all four of us go to Ramen and the to Dumplings?

Sakura: Ok sure

Naruto: Mad Sasuke was coming too Fine. Naruto and Sakura start walking

Katara: Turns to Sasuke

Sasuke: I wanted to talk to you

Katara: I know. Let's go with them and then we can talk later.

Sasuke: Ok They walk when Sakura and Naruto wait for them

Sakura: So Sasuke do you like dumplings?

Sasuke: I guess

Naruto: Katara, do you like Ramen?

Katara: Yea I love it, but I haven't had it in forever.

Naruto: Well this place has the best ramen ever

Ramen place

The four sit in the order of Naruto, Anber, Sasuke, Sakura.

Naruto: What do ya think great right?

Katara: Yea it's Awesome.

Sakura: Speaking of food, Sasuke what did you eat the three days you were gone?

Sasuke: He thinks back to the three days in paradise remembering they didn't eat

anything. They weren't hungry at all. Nothing

Sakura: Weren't you hungry?

Sasuke: looks at Katara and see's she's smileing and he slightly smiled too No,

I didn't think about it.

Sakura: What were you thinking about?

Sasuke: Nothing, everything, I'm not sure.

Sakura: Oh Ok...

Katara: Well How about we get over to the Dumpling place before Naruto eats

everything in the shop.

Sakura: Ok lets go.

Dumplings place

Sitting Sakura, Naruto, Katara, Sasuke

Sakura: This place is the best!

Katara: Yea it's Awesome.

Naruto: Well I guess I'm just a Ramen kinda guy.

Katara: Laughs I like 'um both

Naruto: Yea so do I, I just like Ramen more.

Sakura: Dumplings are better though

Naruto: Oh whatever

Naruto: So Katara where did you live?

Katara: It was a little Island the people there could hold there breath for up to a

half an hour.

Sasuke: No kidding Remembering he had to pull her up when he was out of breath

but she was breating normaly.

Sakura: That's Amazing.

Katara: Yea it was pretty cool

Sasuke: It's getting dark we should all go home

Sakura: Oh no! I'm gonna be in so much trouble if I'm late. I gotta go Goodnight

everyone! Runs off

Naruto: Well I don't have to go

Katara: I do, My parents will get mad if I'm late too.

Sasuke: Yea I'm tired I'm leaving too.

Naruto: Well I might as well leave then. Good night Katara

Katara: Good night Naruto. Good night Sasuke She signals to a near by roof top

for them to meet on and then Naruto heads off one way, Sasuke heads another, and

Katara heads off tword the roof and stands at the bottom untill Naruto's out of

sight and then goes to the top. She's meet by Sasuke soon after.

Sasuke: We need to go somewhere private. Let's go to the forest.

The forest

once they are deeply in the forest where no one can find them Sasuke stops and

turns arund to Katara

Katara: She throws her Arms around him and hugs him tightly

Sasuke: Pulls away after a minute Why are you here?

Katara: Kakashi came and got me. He said you were acting strange when you came

back and that Tsunde wanted me back.

Sasuke: Back? When were you here before?

Katara: Takes a deep breath It's a long story so you better be ready to listen.

Sasuke: Go

Katara: When I was 13 I was givin' a curse. I was helping a friend get out of a fight that

he wasn't ready for, and because of it a man gave me a curse that I would never

look a day over 15. As soon as I became 15 That's as old as I'd ever become. The

friend that I helped get out of the fight was Jiraiya . I've never aged a day since my

15th birthday. I lived here untill the day Orochimaru left. But when I say "here",

I mean in The Uchiha clan. I'm a Uchiha just like you.

Sasuke: That's impossible! My brother only spared my life!

Katara: No, He spared mine, because at the time I dated him.

Sasuke: Sasuke was in Shock he just sat there

Katara: I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know you were a Uchiha, much less

Itachi's brother. The day he took out the clan he told me to leave and I idioticly

listend. I'm sorry.

Sasuke: He stood up walked over to Katara, he took her pulled her close and

kissed her I don't care about any of that. Infact this is the one thing I'll ever

thank Itachi for.

Katara: You don't care that I'm as old as Jiraiya?

Sasuke: No, I don't I just care that you're here, with me.

Katara: One more thing, I was also kinda in love with Orochimaru

Sasuke: Wow, you have really bad taste in guys

Katara: At least I got one right She kissed him never wanting to let go but was

interupted by rain. It started to rain so they both lookd up and started to laugh.

Sasuke: We shoul get home, do you have a place to stay?

Katara: Kakashi offerd why?

Sasuke: You could stay with me.

Katara: Great. Do you wanna tell anyone we're together?

Sasuke: I don't know I think we should ask Kakashi first he would no best.

Katara: That's a good idea.

Sasuke: He sits down and signals for her to sit down next to him. She sits down

next to him and he puts his arms around her holding her close just like they did

on the beach I can't belive you're here.

Katara: Neither can I.

Sasuke: I wish we could tell everyone, let the world know, and not lie to everyone

Katara: Well mabey we won't have to, mabey Kakashi will say it'd be fine to tell

people. Why are we asking him again?

Sasuke: Because he's pretty wise and he'll know what to do for the better.

Katara: Oh yea, You know we could go ask him now.

Sasuke: He'll be asleep

Katara: But if we walk out tomorrow morning someone could see us.

Sasuke: And if we show up at the same time and his neighbors see...

Katara: What about I go and you come a few minutes after me?

Sasuke: Sounds good, Just go out the back

Katara: Ok Kisses him softly and then stands up and walks to a back window and

jump out landing on her feet

Sasuke: Looking down at her and laughs then walks back to the main room

Katara: She's walking twoeds Kakashi's house when a dog runs out infront of her

Hey there Kneels down a pets him

Kiba: Walking up to her Hey Sorry about that he really likes you, He just took off

running.

Katara: Hey there's no problem, I like him too. She stand up to face the boy Kiba

right?

Kiba: Yea and you're Katara?

Katara: The one and only.

Kiba: Where did you come from? I mean you knew all pur sensi's but I've never

seen you around here before.

Katara: I used to live here, but I left to go to a diffrent villidge with my family.

Kiba: Why? Why would you ever leave?

Katara: It's a long story.

Kiba: Well here's something that's a little less long, Why are you out so late?

Katara: I was headed to Kakashi's house and you?

Kiba: Just our for a walk with Akamaru Akamaru jumps up back into Kiba's

jacket and that means he's ready to head home. I'll see you around

Katara: Definatly

They both go seprate ways and Katara comes apon the familure sight of Kakashi's

house the place she had gone so many times when she needed a friend. Just the

memories made her smile and almost cry she takes a breath and walks up to the

door and knocks

Kakashi: Answers the door You're late.

Katara: What? She walks in to see Sasuke sitting on the couch

Sasuke: Weren't you suposed to be here?

Katara: Going to sit down beside him Sorry I ran into Kiba and Akamaru,

I stoped to talk for a little while.

Kakashi: Well? Why did you two come here? I know it wasn't a social call.

Katara: Yea, You've always been pretty wise and we need to know if it would be

stupid to go public with the whole us thing.

Kakashi: Oh well, Scratcjes his heas thinking of an answer I think you two

should wait a while so no suspicions rise about the past, act like you're becoming

friends and then work up to a couple apperance.

Katara: Yea that souds good, you're still a wise little weirdo!

Kakashi: Haha

Katara: Stands up and hugs him You know I love you any way!

Sasuke: Hey back off my girl Kakashi-Sensi

Kakashi: Laughs I'll try

Katara: Walks over to Sasuke and kisses him You have no worries.

Sasuke: Just making sure.

Kakashi: Wow, I've never seen you like this Sasuke

Sasuke: I've never been this happy, for once I'm not thinking about Itachi.

Kakashi: I hope no one is Looks at Katara

Katara: Loking down No, No one is.

Sasuke: Looking at Katara seeing her face and that it's a sore subject

he changes it quickly So How do you two know each other

Kakashi: Looks at Katara and they both laugh We were best friends when I

was a kid

Katara: Laughing Yea I saved his butt so many times it's not even funny

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensi needing someone to save his butt? Wow

Kakashi: I don't know what she's talking about.

Katara: Would you like me to remind you?

Kakashi: No I'm good.

Sasuke: I would

Katara: Well, lets see... like this one time he mouthed off to his sensi and he said

he was going to teach him a leason. I had to jump in before he killed him. If I

wan't there I don't know if Sensi would have let him live. Laughs

Sasuke: laughing That sounds like Naruto

Kakashi: I used to be a little like Naruto

Katara: Laughing A little?

Kakashi: Laughs Is this just make fun of Kakashi time?

Katara: The best time ever

All three laugh over storys for about three hours untill they fell asleep where

they were. Kakashi woke up a little later and put a blanket over the couple and

went to bead himself

The next morning

Kakashi: Walking into the room to see the two till asleep Wake up! It's about time

for training

Katara: Waking up to find herself in Sasuke's arms again she looks up to see

him looking back at her and she smiles

Kakashi: Ok, get ready we're going out to train in a little bit

Katara: I'll have to skip. I'm training with Jiraiya

Kakashi: Oh darn today I was gonna let you fight Naruto

Katara: On second thought I can always start training tomorrow

Kakashi: So you don't want to fight Sasuke?

Sasuke: What? I'm not fighting my girlfriend

Katara: Oh yes you are, I can start two days later

Kakashi: Sounds good but we do have to fight sometime.

Katara: Of course we do!

There's a knock at the door

Naruto: Yelling in Hey Kakashi-Sensi!

Kakashi: Sasuke go hid in the other room walks to the door and opens it Oh Hey

Naruto

Naruto: Seeing Katara Hey why is she here?

Katara: I came over early to talk to him, Why are you here?

Naruto: I came over to ask him where you were staying, Do you wanta go get some

breakfast? I ran into Sakura and she's going to get Sasuke and we wanted you two

to come to breakfast with us

Katara: Yea I'd love to, How about you Kakashi?

Kakashi: You couldn't pay me to eat any where near Naruto

Katara: Laughs, stands up, and walks over to Naruto Let's go

Naruto: Sweet They walk out and walk down the street to see Sasuke and Sakura

sitting there waiting for them Katara gives Sasuke a questioning look like how he

got out of the house he motiond to the window and she saw Sasuke standing there,

it was a shadow clone

Sasuke: I'll be right back He walked around a cornor and the real him came out

Katara: She walks over to Sasuke and wipers, Nice going baby

Sasuke: Wispers back trying not to move his lips much Thanks sweety

Sakura: Katara, are you going to be here for a while?

Katara: Yea, I'm here to stay

Sakura: Oh cool but aren't you leaving friends?

Katara: No actualy all my friends are here

Sakura: Oh really like who?

Katara: Kakashi most of all, but all the other Joinin are good friends too

Naruto: Are all your friends people who are like twenty years older then you?

Katara: She looks at sasuke and laughs Something like that

Sasuke: Fighting back a laugh Where we going?

Sakura: I don't know where do you want to go?

Naruto: Ramen!

Katara: Laughs Let's go!

Ramen place

The four kids sat in the same place they had the night before but now sitting

Naruto,Sasuke,Katara, Sakura

Sasuke: Naruto, you're the only person that could eat Ramen for every meal

Naruto: Are you talking to me without calling me an idiot

Sasuke: Ok, Hey Idiot you're the only person I know that could eat Ramen for

every meal

Sakura: Laughs noticing Sasuke was a little happier then usual Sasuke what

happend last night? You seem really happy for you.

Katara looks at Sasuke and he glances at her trying not to let anyone notice

Sasuke: Nothing, I just got a good night sleep

Katara: Giggled knowing that it wasn't true because they were up with Kakashi

all night Sakura, what's the deal with you and Ino? I noticed whenever she talked

to Sasuke you got mad at her

Sakura: Blushing, laughing nervously, and talking fastly Oh- um I- It's- um

Sasuke: They both like me

Sakura: Well- I

Katara: Laughs thinking Kakashi said to act like they began to like each other

I don't blame you, either of you She looks at Sasuke and Smiles a flirty smile

making Naruto and Sakura notice and think that she liked him, and nothing more

Sasuke: Looks back at her with a confused but then he remembers the plan and

smiles back a big tooth smile making it look like he liked her too

Naruto: Noticing this he speaks up because he likes Katara and dosen't want

Sasuke wining her too Katara, So you probly have a boyfriend back home

Katara: No, I don't

Naruto: Smiles and talks trying to be smooth again Oh? Is that so?

Sakura: Oh Naruto why do you always talk like that when you're around Katara?

Sasuke: Because he likes her, that's one thing he's not stupid at He smiles at

Katara again

Katara: She smile back at Sasuke as Kakashi walks in

Kakashi: Why did I know you would be here? Never mind that it's time to start

training

Naruto: What are we going to do today?

Kakashi: I'm gonna pair you up like I did yesterday

Sakura: Am I gonna fight Katara again?

Kakashi: No Naruto is, You're gonna fight Ino

Sakura: Ino?

Kakashi: Yes all the others are going to train with us too

Naruto: I have to fight Katara?!

Katara: Do you have a problem with that?

Naruto: I can't fight a girl!

Kakashi winces knowing that was a bad move

Katara: Looking aat him Oh we'll just see about that

Kakashi: Laughs Ok we're late let's get to the training field

Training field

The five walk to the training field. Katara and Sasuke were a little infront of the

others talking wich made the others thought that they liked each other become

stronger. The five walk to the field to find everyone else there

Guy: You're late Kakashi

Kakashi: Yea well we're here lets start this who's going first?

Guy: I want Tenten to go first, she's been training hard

Tenten: Sweet!

Kurani: How about she go up against Hinata?

Guy: That sounds good to me

Hinata: Um ok Looks at Naruto and gets a little bolder

Tenten and Hinata battle for about ten minutes intill Hinata ends it with 8

trigams 64 palms

Kurani: Great job Hinata

Tenten: I can't belive I lost

Asuma: I want Choji to go

Kurani: How about against Shino?

Asuma: Okay

Choji: But I'm hungry

Asuma: Just fight

Choji and Shino fight for no more then 5 minutes when Shino uses his Insect

paraside jutsu to end it

Choji: I'm to hungry to fight

Kurani: A nother great fight

Kakashi: How about Sasuke next?

Guy: I think he should go up against Neji

Kakashi: Fight

Saskue's and Neji's fight ges on for a very long time. They eventualy call it a

draw and move on

Asuma: How about Ino you go next?

Ino: Ok

Sakura: I'm gonna clober you!

Kakashi: And that means Sakura would be going

Sakura and Ino's fight goes on the same way Sasuke and Neji's fight did, ending

in a draw

Sakura: Oh man I know I could have beeten her!

Guy: Lee you're up

Lee: Yes sir!

Asuma: Shikamaru go

Shikamaru: What a drag

They fight for about 15 minutes when Shikamaru ends it with his Shaddow

Strangle jutsu

Kakashi: And that just leaves Naruto and Katara

Katara: What about Kiba?

Kurani: Kiba can't make it but he said Akamaru wishes you luck

Katara: Smiles I love that dog, let's go

Kakashi: Pulls Katara's arm back Don't kill him

Katara: Sighs fine

Naruto and Katara fight for 30 minutes untill Katara ends it with a small

lightning blade. She walks over to Naruto bends down to him laying on his back

Katara: Still don't belive in fighting a girl? She walks over to Kakashi Was that

ok?

Kakashi: Yea I guess, you didn't kill him so I'm happy

Katara: Not yet Laughs

Naruto: How did you beat me?

Sakura: Yea how? Naruto may be stupid but he's pretty good

Katara: Luck I guess

Sasuke: Walking up behind her Or mabey she's just better then him

Naruto: She's not even an actual Ninja

Saskue: Not yet, but she will be and she'll be better then all of us

Katara: Looking back a Sasuke, smiles and leans into him slightly Thank you,

but I couldn't ever be better then you

Sakura: Noticing Katara flirting with Sasuke she steps in Why don't we go do

something?

Katara: Like what?

Naruto: Ramen?!

Sakura: NO!

Sasuke: How about we just go walk through the forest, we can find something to do

while we're there

Sakura: Great Idea, Sasuke She flashes her best flirty smile trying to stop the

Sasuke, Katara thing

Sasuke: Thanks He turns back to Katara not ginving Sakura a second look

You're coming too right?

Katara: Flashes a flirty smile toatly selling it to Naruto and Sakura

Wouldn't miss it.

The forest

The four walk through the forest in order of Naruto, Amber, Sasuke, Sakura

Sakura: It's so beutiful out here She looks at Sasuke

Sasuke: Looking at Katara It sure is

Sakura: See's Sasuke and the way she looks at Katara and huffs Katara. have

you been out here brfore

Katara: Her look becomes dark as she looks down Yea once or twice, but that

was a long time ago

Sasuke: Noticing Katara's expresion he quickly changes the subject Katara are

you good at tree climbing?

Katara: Looks at Sasuke and smile weekly Yea I'm pretty good

Naruto: Not as good as Sakura, She's awesome.

Sakura: Looks at Naruto, blushes at the compliment, and smiles I'm not that good

Sasuke: Why don't you two race?

Katara: Sure that sounds fun

Sakura: I don't know

Sasuke: Come on, I want to see who wins

Sakura: Blushing that Sasuke talked to her O- Ok

Katara: Lets go!

Katara and Sakura race up the tree neck-and-neck the come up with a few

yards left Sakura pulls ahead and wins.

Naruto: Yelling up Way to go Sakura!

Katara: Wow, you are pretty good.

Sakura: Thanks Thinks to herself _Now Sasuke See's who's really better CHA!_

A bug crawls up behind Sakura and she jumps forward knocking Katara

off the tree sending her falling down, when she's about 5 yards from the bottom

Sasuke runs up the tree and catches her in a cradle tipe position. They fall down

with Sasuke on his knees holding Katara in his arm reminding them both of the

morinings they woke up with Katara in Sasuke's arms

Sasuke: Are you ok Not letting Katara go

Katara: Yea thanks to you They stare at each other for a minute and Katara

kisses Sasuke on the cheek My way of sating thanks

Sasuke: He smiles not taking his eyes of hers Any time

Sakura: Seeing this from the tree she kicks herslf, if she hadn't have knocked her

off none of this would have happend. She runs back down the tree to find the two

lovers still close with gazes locked and smiles on their faces I'm Sorry Katara I

didn't mean to do that She really was sorry, but not for almost hurting her

Katara: Without looking away from Sasuke Don't be

Naruto: Ugh! Ok lets go

Sasuke stnads up and grabs Katara's hand to help her to her feet they stay

hand-in-hand for a while then they start walking. They still stay side-by-side

talking mostly only to each other

Sasuke: Talking to quietly for anyone to hear Nice fall

Katara: As much as I'd like to say it was planed it wasn't, but thanks for catching

me. When we're alone I'll actually thank you

Sasuke: Now that, I cannot wait for

Katara: Well you'll have to

Sasuke: Unfortunatly

Naruto: What _are _ you talking about? Sounding annoyed

Sasuke: Smiling at Katara, the show was back on Nothing, Naruto They went

back to wispering

Sakura: Talking to Naruto for the first time on the whole way home What's up with them? I'ved liked

him for years and he just meet her, but he's happier then ever. She looks down sadly

Naruto: Thinking to himself" Well she's prettier then you, she's stronger, and she's just plain better"

He liked Sakura so he understood how she felt, he spoke to her with a kind sencirtly I don't know,

but it's his loss. I don't know why any one wouldn't like you.

Sakura: She looks at Naruto, blushes and smiles. She thinks to herself "Mabey Naruto isn't all that

annoying. Mabey I just thought he was because he never liked Sasuke" She looks Naruto straight in the

eye Thank you Naruto, and I'm sorry

Naruto: Looking at her with a questioned look Sorry? For what?

Sakura: Everything. I'm always mean to you and I'm sorry for that I never gave you a chance, I always just

blew you off, I shoudn't have

Naruto: Well I was always getting on your nervs

Sakura: Only because you didn't like Sasuke. I always thought because you didn't like Sasuke you had to

be a loser, but I was wrong She smiles at Naruto

Naruto: His eyes go wide. He couldn't belive that Sakura would say that, he smiles back Uh- I... Thanks

Kakashi: Coming running up to Sasuke and Katara, wispering to them Katara I need you to protect

Naruto, the Akatsuki are attacking I have to go, Sasuke fill her in. He runs off joined with the other sensi

Naruto and Sakura noticed the sceen and ran up to the other two

Sakura: What's going on?!

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino run to them

Kiba: What's up with all the sensi's?

Sasuke: His face turns dark for the first time since Katara had been there

Sakura: Noticing Sasuke's face Sasuke?

Katara: Turns to Sasuke and almost jumps because she's so surprised at his exprecions Sasuke what's

going on?!

Sasuke: The Akatsuki...

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Tenten run up to them. The town is in full on panic. People are runing

around and screeming

Ino: What's happening?!

Katara: Takes Sasuke's Arms and forces him to look her in the eye. She speeks slowly What's going on?

Sasuke: He calms down enough to talk to her The Akatsuki are attacking

Katara: Who?

Sasuke: The Akatsuki, It's a group of highly trained Ninja. They are coming to try to get Naruto again.

They want the 9 tails fox.

Katara: What's making you so mad about that?

Sasuke: He looks Katara right in the eye, his eyes turning red Itachi's in the Akatsuki

Katara: When she hears those words her knees go week No... She wispers

Itachi and Kisame drop in from no where, at first neither of them see Katara who's standing at the back of

the group, Sasuke starts to jump at them but he's held back. Neither give him any attention as he strugles

to get loose

Kisame: Looking at Naruto Come with us

Naruto: Um No

Itachi: If you don't we'll kill all of your friends

Katara: Hearing these words she stands firm and makes her way to the front of the group I don't belive

you, I can't belive you.

Itachi: He sees her come to the front and his eyes go wide Katara?

Katara: I'm ashamed to sat I ever knew you Tears filling her eyes

Itachi: Still numb Katara, Takes a step tword her

Katata: She walks up to him to where they could touch each other, the other Ninja's hold their breath

You killed your clan, Scared your brother, and now you've joined a group of evil Ninja's? This isn't you. I

know the real you is still there

Itachi: His face turns soft as he touches her hand to his I did it for you

Katara: Pulls her hand away For me?

Itachi: If I have enough power I can reverse your curse I know I can and then we can be together

Katara: No, there's no way that you can reverse my curse by having power. And even if you did, I would

never be with you.

Itachi: His eyes show how much it stung I still love you and you know you love me

Katara: I could never love someone like you. Now leave

Itachi: His soft eyes turned to rage in a second he grabed her arms and held tightly Then get out of my

way

Katara: She threw her leg up to his chest and kicked off, She fliped around to land on her feet as he

stumbles back No, I won't let you hurt any of these people

She ran forward to him pulling out Kuni and throwing them at him, he blocks this easily. He runs in and

kicks her, She falls, but jumps back up and nails him in his side with a chakra fist. He falls back barely

keeping his balance. He Trys to nail her with his sharingan but she actavaits her own blocking it

She says with Vinum, Leave, now

Itachi: Looking at her and still feels love he dosent move

Katara: She runs up to him and stans him in the stomach with a Kuni, and wispers to him By the way

thanks for not killing your brother. _He's_ the one I love.

Itachi looks at her in rage but is in to much pain to fight. She takes a few steps back and Kisame comes

to his friend. He picks him up and jumps off yelling back We'll be back! Katara falls to the ground

Unconcious revealing the kick she got had filled her mouth with blood. Sasuke runs to her side. He grabs

her and she leans back in his arms, just the way she had when he caught her in the forest

Sasuke: Sakura! She runs to Sasuke's side Do you think you can heal her? He kicked her in the gut probly

braking a rib.

Sakura: I can try Sasuke lays her head in his lap and Sakura foceses her chakra to her hands and puts

them on Katara's Stomach. After a few short minutes Katara woke up and coughed out the blood that was

in her mouth

Katara: Weakly What'd I miss?

Sasuke: Everyone Laughd relived. Sasuke hugged her tightly, not caring what others thought Never do

something as supid as that again

Katara: She laughed a weak laugh as Kiba come to her side with water

Kiba: Here wash out the blood it's pretty nasty Akamaru barked and licked her face

Katara: Thanks She took a sip and closed her eyes I can't belive him

Kakashi: Comes walking up but as soon as he sees Katara he runs. when he reaches her he bends down

to her side quickly What happend?!

Katara: Itachi happend, you know the worst thing most girls ex boyfrinds do to them is go out with their

best friend, mine tried to kill me. She forces a week laugh

Ino: You dated Itachi Uchiha?!

Katara: Noticing what she said she wenced and looked at Kakashi I guess I won't be able to keep it a

secret

Kakashi: Not with your big mouth you can't

Katara: Lets all go somewhere cooler and talk about it

Kakashi's house

Sakura: Ok now what's going on?

Ino: You said you dated Itachi!

Kiba: And you said you had a curse?!

Katara: Ok, Yes I dated Itachi and yes I have a curse. She takes a deep breath and tells them all about

the curse and how she dated Itachi Now does that answer your questions?

Lee: One thing, Why do you not call the sensi's sensi you just call them by there name

Katara: Well, we were all friends as kids so I'm not used to calling them Sensi. I'm not even used to

Kakashi here wearing a mask

Naruto: You've seen under Kakashi Sensi's mask?! What does he look like?!

Katara: well he-

Kakashi: Inturupting That's for us to know and you to never find out

Sakura: I have one question it's kinda be personal to you though

Katara: Shoot

Sakura: What's up with you and Sasuke?

Katara: Looks at Sasuke as if asking if they should tell them but he answers by telling them himself

Sasuke: We meet the three days I was gone He grabs Katara's hand We spent two days together and

kinda sorta... He didn't know how to say the last part so Katara did

Katara: Fell in love

Ino: What?! I told you to stay away from my man! How do I know you're not lying?

Katara: You want me to prove it?

Ino: Yea how you gonna do that?

Katara: She didn't know how but Sasuke did

Sasuke: He nudged Katara making her look at him and he kissed her. Then turned back to Ino Is that

enough proof?

Ino: She sadly Sat down Yea

Kakashi: Looks at Sakura Sakura? Are you ok?

Sakura: She stands up and runs outside, Naruto was about to follow her when Sasuke got up

Sasuke: I got it He walks out to see Sakura sitting on a near by roof. He goes up to her and sits beside her

I'm sorry

Sakura: She's crying No your not

Sasuke: Yea I am. I'm Sorry this had to happen. Sakura I do like you I really do I'd even say I love you, just

not the same way I love Katara He puts his arm around her giving her a side hug I've always thought of

you as the closest thing to a sister I have

Sakura: She looks at him not crying any more I've always thought of you as more

Sasuke: He kisses her forhead making her smie a confused smile Listen, I know how you've felt about

me but I love you as a sister and I'm sorry that I don't love you as more

Sakura: She hugs him tightly and to her suprise he hugs back I think I can live with that, but I'm not

sure Ino will.

Sasuke: Yea well I don't love Ino I just kinda like her so I don't care They both laugh and go back to the

others and sit down in order is Kakashi, Katara, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto then everyone else was infront of

them. They all talk untill it gets dark when everyone starts heading home Sakura pulls Katara off to the

side

Sakura: I wanted to say sorry, and cngratulations

Katara: I'm the one who should say sorry I didn't mean to hurt you

Sakura: I'm cool with it, Sasuke and I talked, but there is one question I want to ask, I've been wondering

it for a long time

Katara: What is it?

Sakura: Is Sasuke a good kisser?

Katara: Laughs Oh yea

The two laugh and talk for a little whil longer untill Sakura has to go home

Back at Sasuke's house

Sasuke: Are You and Sakura ok?

Katara: Yea but how did you get her to be ok with us?

Sasuke: I told her the truth, that I did love her, just only like a sister

Katara: Well that was verry sweet Kisses him That's what I love about you

Sasuke: How about a little more love? He kisses her again holding her close not ever wanting to let go

A scratching came at the door, Sasuke went over to answer it Akamaru ran in shortly followed by Hinata

and Shino out of breath

Katara: She stands up getting a little worried Whats wrong?

Hinata: It's Kiba, we can't find him.

Shino: We saw Akamaru and no kiba, that's not a good sighn, we looked for him but we couldn't find him.

And Akamaru wouldn't tell us where he is, he just ran here

Sasuke: We'll help look

Katara: What's the big deal Akamaru just probly wonderd off and Kiba went out looking for him

Hinata: Akamaru never leaves Kiba unless he tells him to

Sasuke: He never has, show us the way Akamaru Akamaru runs out followed by Shino, Hinata, and Sasuke

pulling Katara by the hand

They run deep into the forest following Akamaru when they come upon Kiba in a fight with Kabuto

Hinata: K-Kiba

Kiba: He looks over to see them and as soon as he does Kabuto uses' feather illusion jutsu to put him to

sleep

Kabuto: Why am I not suprised he has to have people come save him? All of you Ninja's are weak.

Sasuke: Oh yea? Then how come you and Orochimaru haven't beat us yet?

Katara: She looks at Kabuto wide-eyed at the mention of Orochimaru her eyes start to fill with tears

O-Orochimaru?

Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru has not used all of his strength against you yet. When he does you'll all die.

Katara: Her teary eyes turn red with anger Even if he did, He'd never win. Not as long as I live Laughs

And you can ask him, I'll live longer then he will by far

Kabuto: Looks at Katara with anger and confusion And who are you to talk? Orochimaru could beat the

other Sonin and your only what? A genin?

Katara: Laughs Yea, he probly could beat me. But he wouldn't She smiles a cocky smile Oh and give him

a message for me, Tell him Katara's back in the game, and we're still tied.

Kabuto: Laughs You wont be here when I'm done

Katara: Oh yea? Take your best shot

Kabuto jumps at her throwing everything he has. She blocks them and throws a hit that sends him

crawling back. The hit was a rasingan in one hand and chidori in the other. She hits him in the gut sending

him into a tree. He manages to stand up and jump away in the trees

Katara: She turns around to see Kiba's awake, Hinata's at his side, and Sasuke and Shino stand behind

her. All of they're mouths hang open with wide eyes What?

Sasuke: Wow, that attack was like a mixture of me and Naruto.

Katara: She smiles as she walks over to him what can I say I'm talented She laughs and kisses him, then

walks over to kiba and reaches her hand down to help him up Are you ok?

Kiba: Takes her hand and stands up Yea, thanks to yall. I just noticed how much Akamaru means to me in

a fight.

Shino: That's becaues most of you're attacks are together.

Kiba: Yea I know

Hinata: We should all get to bed

They walk home together and when they get to the place where they would have to seperate Kiba grabs

Katara's arm

Katara: I'll be right in

Sasuke: Ok Kisses her and goes tword his house

Kiba: Thank you, So much

Katara: Don't mention it

Kiba: No really you saved my life. Kabuto said he was gonna kill me and I thought he really would, right

before you got there

Katara: No problem, what are friends for?

Kiba: Yea, we are friends

Katara: Definatly

Kiba: He stands there not sure wht to do untill Akamaru jumps out of his coat and pushes the two

together and they hug Thanks again and Sorry about Akamaru

Katara: Laughs It's ok I'll see you tomorrow

Kiba: Yea He runs off twords his house with Akamaru following

Katara: She stands there for a minute watching the two leave and then turns to walk home thinking to

herself "I might have just made a great friend, mabey even a best friend" She smiles to herslef and

walks the rest of the way home, when she gets there she finds Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for her

Hey

Kakashi: Are you ok?

Katara: Yea I'm fine why?

Kakashi: I don't know I just had a fealing you were in trouble

Katara: I'm fine

Kakashi: He walks over to the door and hugs her How are you emotionaly? Itachi? How'd it go

Sasuke: His ears perk up at the mention of the name

Katara: Suprisingly good, I've moved on She walks over to Sasuke and holds his hand I've found better,

way better

Sasuke: He smiles holding her hand in one hand and putting the other around her waste holding her

close

Kakashi: He still as a little bit of a worried look on his face Something still dosen't feel right, I really

think you're in danger some how

Sasuke: If you're so sure you can stay on the couch tonight if you want

Kakashi: His face still worried Thanks, I think I will just to make sure

The three go to sleep. Kakashi on the couch, Katara and Sasuke on the bed (Not doning anything)


End file.
